The Fight (A Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange Challenge)
by Vampchick2010
Summary: This is A Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange Challenge fanfic. The challenge is till Aug. 16th. I am trying to challenge myself more. So I am trying new things. Warning M for Drunken Violence and some past abuse. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I welcome reviews.


Okay, as a challenge for my writing I am taking part in a Prompt Challenge. This is not the GermanyxPrussia fanfic I plan on writing. There is still a Germancest fanfic coming at some point. Now the fandom I am choosing is Hetalia. I no own Hetalia or the song for my prompt. My prompt for this one is this:

"Now all your love is wasted?

Then who the hell was I?

Now I'm breaking at the britches

And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?

Who will fight?

Who will fall far behind?"

—Skinny Love by Bon Iver

Here is to hoping I can write it before the end date of Aug 16th.

_Lyrics_

Normal

Warnings: Drunken violence and past abuse.

* * *

Prompt Challenge Fanfic

_Now all your love is wasted?_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" a drunken angry shout is heard throughout a nearby bar.

There is a thud sound following the shout.

"WHAT THE HELL WEST?" another shout is heard just as drunk as the first.

The first man, a tall blond German, storms out of the bar drunkenly. The other follows a half hour later after drinking a tad more. This however would not be the last word heard between these two men that odd night.

Germany makes it home and sobers up a tad. Prussia comes in still drunk off his ass a few minutes later.

"Bruder?" Prussia calls loudly.

"What, East?" Germany says grabbing more beer.

"I am so awesome. I am not even drunk, West," Prussia slurs.

"You are drunk. Now go to bed," Germany says taking a drink off his beer.

"Haha you are drunk bruder. And going to get more drunk," Prussia giggles drunkenly as he starts to head to his room. Before he could though a fist barely misses his face, and a red angry German is in his way in seconds.

"I AM ALWAYS CLEANING UP AFTER YOU AND YOUR DAMN FRIENDS! YOU LOUNGE AROUND ALL DAY DOING NOTHING. WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU DID A SINGLE THING AROUND THIS HOUSE?" Germany yells ready to hit him again.

Prussia starts to sober up as he grows more afraid of his brother.

"West calm down. Geez, I will do more around the house okay? Now please go sleep this off," Prussia asks.

"YOU TAKE MY MONEY! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN. I AM NOT DRUNK," Germany yells finally making contact with his fist.

Prussia falls back trying to fight back. Germany has the upper hand and turns Prussia black, blue, and bloody before stumbling to the couch where he passes out. Prussia manages to get to up and limp to his nearby friend's house.

_Then who the hell was I?_

_Now I'm breaking at the britches_

"France, hey, it is the awesome-" Prussia starts to say groaning a little in pain as he knocks.

"Prussia, are you okay?" France asks as soon as he opens the door.

"F-fine. Just fell over too much at the bar. Can I stay here for a while?" Prussia asks as the bruises start to darken.

"Oui, come inside," France says planning on getting the story from Prussia later.

The next morning Germany awakens groaning from his hangover. He stumbles to the bathroom for some pain killers. On his way out to the kitchen for some water he notices some blood on the ground.

"What the hell?" Germany says out loud wincing at his own voice.

Germany cleans up the house once he starts to feel less pain. He believes Prussia to be sleeping away his hangover since he has no memory of the previous night. He goes about his day unfazed by his brother's absence.

Meanwhile at France's house~

_And at the end of all your lines_

"Mon ami, please tell me the truth. You are covered in blood, wounds, and bruising." France points out worried.

"I told you I fell too much. Probably got in a bar fight," Prussia says laughing for a moment before groaning in pain.

"Non, tell me Prussia," France says deadly serious.

"France, I told y-" Prussia starts seeing France's face he stops. "Fine, I got in a fight with West. It got out of hand."

"Out of hand? He beat the crap out of you!" France says noticing a glint of fear in the Prussian's eyes. "You are not going back to that house."

"Thanks for helping me France," Prussia says sounding depressed.

"Now let's get you some rest," France says leading Prussia to a guest room.

Four days later~

_Who will love you?_

"Prussia? Bruder? Are you in there?" Germany calls through Prussia's bedroom door.

Germany is getting worried. He hasn't seen his brother in four days. Some odd dreams have been plaguing the German. In his dream he is in a drunken rage and beats Prussia till he is practically unconscious.

"That can't be true. I wouldn't do that. Not to anyone," Germany says to himself.

He finds that the albino man is nowhere in the house and all his friends haven't seen him. France had a dark tone when talking to him on the phone though.

"Where was his brother? He didn't end up like their grandfather or Rome? No, that is not possible," Germany says in his head shaking the thoughts aside.

While at France's house two days later~

It has been six days the albino has barely eaten or slept. He keeps mumbling and if Germany calls Prussia is sighs depressed. He misses his younger brother but he doesn't want to face West quite yet. France is growing concerned. Spain stops by worried by France's message about Prussia.

"How is he?" Spain asks worried.

"Not good. That bastard beat him good. The healing is slowly making progress. I don't think this is the first time something similar has happened to or around Prussia," France says.

"Poor amigo. We need to go to his house and have a chat," Spain says glaring darkly.

"Oui, I say go right now while Prussia is sleeping. I gave him something to help him sleep," France says darkly.

The duo head out to Germany's house. Prussia is sleeping peacefully thanks to some sleeping meds.

Germany's house an half hour later~

Germany is on his couch in a tank top and a pair of boxers. His face has some stubble on it like he hasn't shaved in the last two days. His hair is a mess and he has bags under his eyes. The house is a mess and beer bottles litter the living room and his bedroom. He shows some life when he hears a knock at the door. He just yells for them to come in.

"Hello Germany," France says angrily.

"Si, Hello," Spain says just as angrily.

"Hello," Germany mumbles.

France for a moment stops being angry at the smell coming from the German. He reeks of alcohol. Spain even wrinkles his nose a little.

"What do you want?" Germany says sounding depressed.

"We are here to talk about your brother," France says as his anger returns.

_Who will fight?_

"Bruder? Is he okay?" Germany asks gaining more life.

"Barely thanks to you," France says.

"Because of me? What have I done?" Germany asks confused.

"You beat him up to the point where he is lucky to be alive!" France yells at him.

"But that was just a dream. I don't get drunk," Germany mutters unsure.

"That was no fucking dream you damn bastard. Vous ne méritez pas toute la bonté qu'il vous a montré comme un enfant! Il vous porté à être mieux et comment voulez-vous rembourser lui? Vous avez battu la merde hors de lui! (You don't deserve all the kindness he showed you as a child! He raised you to be better and how do you repay him? You beat the shit out of him!)" France yells reverting to his native tongue. "Ce n'est pas la première fois est-il? Tous ces 'bagarres de bar' sont tout simplement vous être un salaud ivre! (This is not the first time is it? All those 'bar fights' are just you being a drunk bastard!)"

"Si, now we will make you will never lay a hand on him again," Spain says darkly.

The two leave the German to his thoughts as they feel they have made their point.

Back at France's house the same day~

_Who will fall far behind?_

Prussia is in a deep sleep as a dream haunts him. He is in the dining room enjoying a few beers with West. When suddenly West starts yelling and screaming. He punches Prussia a few times before passing out. The dream repeats with each true scene over the past few years. He luckily doesn't drink that much alcohol on regular bases so the scenes are few enough that he wakes quickly shivering.

"Prussia?" France calls softly.

"Ja, I am fine," Prussia says as he cries silently.

"Why Bruder? What have I ever done?" he says to himself.

Three days later Germany's house~

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

Italy comes barging into the German's house only to find Germany in a terrible state. He is just as he was three days ago when France and Spain visited. Only he smells worse now.

"Ve, Germany?" Italy asks worried.

"Why? Why can't I just die? I don't deserve forgiveness," Germany mutters shedding tears.

"Germany?" Italy says so shocked he doesn't even ve.

"I-Italy, I did something terrible. And I don't know how to fix it," Germany says finally registering his friend.

"Ve, what did you do?" Italy asks.

"I went into a drunk rage and hurt mein Bruder," Germany admits crying.

"Ve, did you mean to?" Italy asks.

"Nein, I wouldn't want to ever hurt him. He is my Bruder," Germany says full of remorse.

"Then go apologize. After you clean yourself up, ve" Italy says helping his friend off the couch.

Italy helps him undress and get in the tub once it is ready. Once clean a depressed Germany gets dressed with Italy there be helpful and reassuring him.

"Ve, where is Prussia staying?" Italy asks.

"France's house, he has been there since it happened," Germany mumbles ashamed.

Half hour later at France's house~

Prussia is finally healed physically, but is still depressed. While Prussia is hiding in the room France is letting him stay in. Germany knocks uncertainly. Italy is by his side encouraging him.

"Well look who it is. What do you want?" France says glaring.

"I-I want to apologize to Bruder. I need help, I am aware now. Please just let me see him," Germany begs with his eyes full of remorse and pain.

"And if he does not want to see you?" France asks his tone only lightening slightly.

"Then I will leave. Never to talk to him until he wants to," Germany says on the verge of tears at the thought.

"Fine, you may sit in the living room. But I refuse to leave you too alone," France says leading the visitors into his home.

France heads to the guest room, pausing when he sees a lump curled up on the bed.

"Prussia? Are you awake?" France asks the lump on the bed.

"Ja," is the weak reply.

"Your brother is here. He wishes to apologize. Do you want to see him?" France asks hoping he won't.

"Ja, I will talk to him," Prussia says who has been missing his brother just as much as Germany has.

"Okay, he is in the living room. I will be by your side the whole time," France says as he and Prussia make their way to the living room.

"Hey West," Prussia greets with a fake smile.

"Bruder, Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, das zu tun. Bitte kommen Sie nach Hause. Ich habe dich vermisst und wird bekommen, was Hilfe, die ich das nicht immer wiederholen müssen (I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Please come home. I missed you and will get whatever help I need to not repeat this ever again)," Germany pleads as soon as Prussia sits down.

"Ve, Hi Prussia," Italy says. "Hi Big Brother France."

"Hi, Ita-chan," Prussia says.

"Hello, Italy," France says smiling kindly at the nation.

"Bruder, Bitte, ich meine, was ich sage. Bitte sagen Sie mir etwas. (Please, I mean what I say. Please say something to me.)," Germany begs.

"West, werde ich nach Hause kommen. Nur bitte entlassen, sich zu betrinken. Es ist wirklich nicht genial, um auf Ihrem älteren Bruder schlagen. (West, I will come home. Just please lay off getting drunk. It is really not awesome to beat on your older brother.)," Prussia says smiling a true smile.

"Bruder, ich danke Ihnen. Ich werde Hilfe für meine Wut. (Brother, thank you. I will get help for my anger.)" Germany says as Prussia hugs him.

"Come on West. You can stop being unawesome now. Let's go home. Hey France, thanks for letting me stay here," Prussia says.

"Of course, mon ami. Anytime," France says back to his normal self.

MASSIVE TIME SKIP~ One year later~

"Ve, hi Germany. Hi Prussia," Italy says skipping into a much happier German home.

"Hallo, Italy," Germany says looking up from his book.

"Hi, Ita-chan," Prussia says playing a video game.

"Ve, Germany lets go," Italy says.

"Go where?" Germany says more calmly than he would have a year ago.

"Ve, to have a picnic," Italy says holding up a basket. "Prussia can come too. Romano, Spain, and Big Brother France are outside waiting."

Germany and Prussia join the group. France and Spain now are on good terms with the German. He has calmed down a lot since a year ago. Even at the world meetings he is calmer. Everyone admits it is a good thing.

The picnic ends in the late afternoon. Everyone goes their separate ways home. The German siblings get home and smile knowing that things will only continue to get better.

**~THE END~**

* * *

What did I just write? I just proved Romano right about mine absolute favorite character! *cries* running to Germany for a hug.

Vampchick2010: I am so sorry Germany!

Germany: It is only a story. *hugs*

Prussia: That was not an awesome story.

Vampchick2010: I am so sorry Prussia! *hugs and hands a beer*

Prussia: Okay, you are forgiven.

Okay, well that surprisingly only took me a little over a day or two to write. This is eight pages long. I have no clue how I managed to write this. I have not ever been around such drunken behavior ever in my life. You could say I have been sheltered to a reasonable point throughout my life so far.

Oh and if any of the German and French is wrong I apologize. I used Google Translate.

Anyway, what do my readers think? Did I write this well enough? I hope I didn't rush writing this since the prompt challenge just started yesterday. Well you know the routine read and review.


End file.
